uglyamericansfandomcom-20200222-history
Wail Street
Wail Street is the seventh episode of season two of Ugly Americans. Synopsis Aldermach Maggotbone's soul business is plunging, but he may be able to turn it around by acquiring one thing from Mark Lilly. Francis Grimes takes a chance to fulfill a long gone dream. Plot Francis Grimes arrests Dustin Lieber for selling his soul to become a pop star without parental consent. While Mark Lilly, Callie Maggotbone, and Randall Skeffington are working out, Callie sees her dad Aldermach interviewed on the news talking about Maggotbone Soul Industries doing poorly. Mark suggests that Callie should go see her dad and he suddenly feels pain in the stomach. Grimes has brought Dustin to Mark's class. Mark says that they should help each other so that Grimes' desire for a son and Dustin's need for a legal parent can both be fulfilled. Mark gets the pain again and is rushed to the hospital. And there it is discovered that Mark has the biggest soul in the world, which is crushing his own liver. Randall tells Aldermach about Mark's massive soul for a cut of the profit. Aldermach comes to buy the soul but Mark refuses his offer. Mark is worried about his own life. Leonard Powers offers to be his bodyguard. Dustin goes to Grimes' house and forms a family band with Grimes, his 15 daughters, his ex-wife Vera and her new vampire husband the Count. The Count doubts Grimes' decision to do the family band's first gig at the local mall and gets killed by Grimes. Aldermach and Callie kidnap Mark and persuade him to sell his soul to be the greatest social worker of all time. Mark sees in a fantasy concocted by a transitional device what he will achieve by selling his soul. While he is tempted, he still refuses. Then Leonard arrives, fights off the demons and brings Mark to a safe house. Aldermach calls Mark on the cellphone and threatens to kill Randall unless Mark gives up his soul. Mark finally agrees. The family band go to rehearsal. Dustin is horrified by Grimes' dance routine and leaves the band. Grimes recalls the time when he did not make it as Earth, Wind, Fire & Grimes and decides to go on with the concert to have his dream fulfilled. When Aldermach extracts Mark's soul from his body, he discovers that the soul is very very tiny and utterly worthless, and he quickly throws it into a trash bin. Later Mark reveals to his students that he did a number of demeaning things, such as partying with Charlie Sheen, to shrink the size of his soul the night before giving it up. Afterwards he recovered his soul from the medical waste dumpster. And he even got a large sum of money by betting on Aldermach's stock to plummet. Mark brings his students to the concert of Grimes' family band. Without Dustin Lieber, and with Grimes' terrible performance, the girls who form the majority of the audience are totally infuriated. Trivia * Dustin Lieber is clearly based on the musical artist Justin Bieber. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2